


Urlaub im Espadas

by GrimmjowsBat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowsBat/pseuds/GrimmjowsBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tja.. Es geht um 2 Freunde die gemeinsam Urlaub machen und dabei etwas ganz besonderes finden.... Mehr wird nicht verraten. Das hier ist eine AU also Keine Shinigamis, Espadas, nur die Namen und Charaktere.... Viel Spaß mein lesen :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urlaub im Espadas

Diclaimer:  
Leider nyx meins, ich verdien auch kein Geld damit.  
Das hier ist meine erste Story die ich auch poste. Also seid nicht zu hart zu mir. Die Pairings dürften realtiv schnell klar werden. Und da ich kein Fan von Zwischenkommentaren in den Geschichten bin, wird es bei mir so wenige wie möglich geben. Warnung: Die Story ist NICHT Beta- gelesen.  
Jetzt aber genug geredet: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! 

 

Urlaub im Espadas

Ulquiorra trat genervt aus dem Zug und wandte sich an seinen Begleiter. „Bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?“ Sein langhaariger, größerer Begleiter nickte. „Ja. Ich glaube da sind die beiden, die uns abholen sollen.“ Zielstrebig ging er auf die beiden Jungs mit den verrückten Haarfarben zu. „Seid…seid ihr von der Pension ´Espada`?“ Die beiden nickten, Ulquiorra stand mit gesenktem Kopf hinter ihm. „Ja sind wir. Ich bin Renji, das hier ist mein ´großer´ Bruder Grimmjow“, antwortete der Rotschopf. „Und du bist?“ „Oh. Ich bin Byakuya Kuchiki.“ „Und wer ist deine hübsche Begleitung? Dein Bruder?“, wollte der Blauhaarige wissen. „Ich…bin Ulquiorra Cifer, sein bester Freund und manchmal sein Verstand.“ Er schaute auf und lächelte leicht. Grimmjow blieb fast der Mund offen stehen, noch nie hatte er so schöne, grüne Augen gesehen. „Na dann, packt euer Gepäck auf den Wagen, dann kann es losgehen.“ „Wird das nicht zu schwer, Grimmjow?“ Der Blauhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Quatsch, ist schließlich mein Job.“ Nachdem das Gepäck auf dem Wagen verstaut war, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Auf dem Parkplatz steuerten sie auf einen alten Pick-Up zu, auf dessen Ladefläche die beiden Brüder die Koffer verstauten und sie baten einzusteigen. Renji brachte den Wagen zurück, während Grimmjow im Wagen blieb und fragte: „Wie lange bleibt ihr beiden hübschen denn eigentlich?“ Ulquiorra gähnte und erwiderte: „Leider nur 1 Woche. Ich würde gerne länger hier bleiben. Ich liebe Spanien.“ „Kannst du denn spanisch?“ „Sí, pero sólo un poco.” Grimmjow grinste. „Das klingt doch nicht schlecht. Was ist mit dir?“, wandte er sich an Byakuya, als auch Renji einstieg. Der andere Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf, dann gab Grimmjow Gas.  
20 min. später parkte der Wagen vor einem Rotgestrichenen Haus, direkt am Strand. Die beiden Brüder luden das Gepäck ab, hoben es hoch und bedeuteten den beiden ihnen zu folgen. An der Rezeption angekommen rief Renji: „Mam! Die neuen Gäste sind da!“ Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, stürmte auch schon eine junge, rothaarige Frau aus einem Hinterzimmer. „Bienvenido, ihr beiden. Ich bin Narnia, die Besitzerin der Pension und Mutter dieser beiden reizenden Jungs.“ Sie lächelte leicht. „Euer Zimmer ist im ersten Stock, Nr. 64, meine Jungs bringen euch hin.“ Die 2 nickten, hoben die Koffer wieder hoch und liefen vor zum Aufzug- die anderen beiden folgten ihnen. „Wir…wir können unsere Koffer auch selbst tragen…“ Doch Grimmjow und Renji schüttelten die Köpfe. „2 so hübsche Jungs wie ihr sollten nicht so schwer schleppen.“ Byakuya und Ulquiorra wurden wie auf Kommando knall rot, was die anderen beiden grinsen ließ, als sie zurück schauten. Umständlich schloss Grimmjow schließlich die Zimmertür auf. Sie traten ein und stellten die Koffer ab. Dann traten auch Byakuya und Ulquiorra in das Zimmer. „Wow. Das Zimmer ist wunderschön“, meinte Byakuya während Ulquiorra schweigend auf den großen Balkon trat. „Ach ja, das hatte ich vergessen… Ulquiorra liebt das Meer wie nichts auf der Welt.“ „Da dann seid ihr hier doch genau richtig, oder?“ Byakuya seufzte. „Ja, aber wenn wir abreisen wird es sicher schwer für ihn.“ Renji nickte. „Das stimmt natürlich.“ Als Ulquiorra wieder das Zimmer betrat, erklären die Brüder ihnen noch die Regeln, also wann es Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen gab. Danach ließen die beiden Brüder sie allein, nachdem sie sich für den Nachmittag für einen Stadtbesuch verabredet hatten. Grimmjow und Renji verbrachten die wenigen Stunden damit aufzuräumen, rumzualbern und ihrer Mam zu helfen. Byakuya und Ulquiorra dagegen, waren damit beschäftigt ihre Sachen auszuräumen und sich über die beiden Brüder zu unterhalten. „Oh man, Kuya. Grimmjow sieht heiß aus, oder?“ Sein Freund wiegte leicht den Kopf. „Hmm…Ich finde ja Renji sieht besser aus. Er hat rote Haare.“ Ulquiorra lachte. „Du und dein Fetisch für rote Haare. Jetzt lass uns aber gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.“ Schon machten sich die beiden auf den Weg nach unten, frisch geduscht und in sauberen Klamotten. Dort warteten Grimmjow und Renji schon auf sie, sodass sie sich gleich auf den Weg in die Stadt machten. In einem Eiscafe setzten sich sie hin und unterhielten sich. „Wie alt seid ihr beiden eigentlich?“, fragte Grimmjow neugierig und Ulquiorra antwortete: „Kuya ist 18 und ich bin noch 17. Aber nur noch 3 Tage, dann hab ich Geburtstag.“ Der Blauhaarige nickte leicht. Damit war Ulquiorra der jüngste unter ihnen. Nachdem Eis gingen sie an den Strand und gingen dort spazieren bis die Sonne unterging, während Grimmjow und Renji schamlos mit den beiden Schwarzhaarigen flirteten. Doch das störte die beiden recht wenig, im Gegenteil, bei jedem Kompliment erröteten die beiden, jedoch reagierten sie auch auf die Flirtversuche. Auch am nächsten Tag verabredeten sich die vier. „Ach und Ulquiorra? Am besten ziehst du dir deine Badesachen an.“ Der kleinere nickte verwirrt, dann schloss er die Zimmertür hinter sich, Byakuya war schon vorgegangen. Ulquiorra ließ sich seufzend auf sein Bett fallen. „Oh mann oh mann oh mann….“ Byakuya schaute ihn fragend an, doch Ulquiorra machte sich bettfertig und legte sich hin. Der ältere zuckte mit den Schultern und tat es ihm gleich.  
Am nächsten Morgen ging Ulquiorra in seinen Badeklamotten zum Frühstück. Außer ihnen beiden waren nur 3 weitere Gäste in der Pension, ein älteres Ehepaar und eine ebenfalls ältere Frau. Grimmjow grinste als er ihn sah. „Super. Dann können wir ja gleich nach dem Frühstück los.“ Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht. „Ok.“ Als er fertig war, wartete Grimmjow schon auf ihn. Er umarmte Byakuya zum Abschied und ging dann zusammen mit Grimmjow aus der Pension. Auf dem Parkplatz stand ein schwarzes Motorrad. „Komm mit Ulqui-chan, ich will dir was zeigen.“ Er stieg auf das Motorrad und hielt Ulquiorra seine Hand hin, die der Schwarzhaarige auch sofort ergriff und sich auf das Motorrad helfen ließ. Schüchtern schlang er seine Arme um Grimmjows Hüfte um sich festzuhalten. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, gerade mal 25 min, dann hielt das Motorrad schon und sie stiegen ab. Sie waren die ganze Zeit an der Küste entlang gefahren und standen jetzt vor einer Art Weg nach unten in Richtung Meer. Grimmjow ging vor und Ulquiorra folgte ihm unsicher. Als er abrutschte, fing der Blauhaarige ihn auf und hielt in fest, bis sie unten angekommen waren. Doch auch dann ließ er nicht los, Ulquiorra genoss das warme Gefühl, während er dem älteren folgte. Dieser betrat eine Höhle und blieb grinsend stehen. In der Mitte der Höhle befand sich eine Art Becken auf die der Blauhaarige zusteuerte. Er setzte sich und blickte zu Ulquiorra. „Komm her. Es geht gleich los.“ Langsam kam der kleinere auf ihn zu und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Was geht gleich los, Grimmjow?“ Doch er blieb stumm. Die Zeit verging, ehe Ulquiorra eine Veränderung bemerkte. Der Meeresspiegel stieg langsam an, langsam floss das Wasser in die Höhle, bis das Becken gefüllt war. Entspannt lehnte Grimmjow sich zurück. „Keine Sorge, weiter steigt das Wasser nicht.“ Ulquiorra nickte leicht und schloss die Augen. „Danke, dass du mir den ort hier gezeigt hast, er ist wirklich unglaublich.“ Der Ältere lächelte. „Ja, das finde ich auch. Ich bin oft hier unten. Nicht mal Renji oder Mam wissen von diesem Ort. Er ist für mich etwas ganz besonderes.“ Ulquiorra öffnete überrascht seine Augen. „D…Danke. Aber….warum zeigst du ihn mir dann?“ Der Blauhaarige lachte leise. „Weil Byakuya gesagt hat, dass du das Meer liebst. Und weil ich dich mag, du bist niedlich und du hast ein umwerfendes Lächeln. Ich wollte dir den Ort einfach zeigen.“ Erneut wurde Ulquiorra knall rot und nuschelte etwas das klang wie ´nicht niedlich´ doch Grimmjow schwieg. Erst am Abend, nachdem sie in der Stadt noch etwas gegessen hatten, kamen sie wieder in der Pension an. Ulquiorra war müde und ging sofort auf sein Zimmer, wo er sich von Grimmjow mit einer Umarmung verabschiedete und dann schnell die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken und seufzte tief. Auf Byakuyas fragenden Blick hin, erhob er sich und legte sich neben ihn ins Bett. „Der Tag mit Grimmjow war einfach der Hammer. Er ist witzig, verständnisvoll, charmant, einfach ein richtiger Gentleman. Ich…ich würde am liebsten überhaupt nicht mehr nach Hause fahren, ich mein…was erwartet mich da schon? Schon meine Eltern verachten mich.“ Der andere Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise. „Ich wünschte das ginge so einfach, ich würde selbst am liebsten hier bleiben, mein Tag war auch einfach wunderbar.“ Abermals seufzten beide, dann schlossen sie die Augen und schliefen mit einem halb traurigen, halb fröhlichen Lächeln ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden die beiden früh wach, doch sie blieben noch liegen. Erst um 10 machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten in den Frühstücksraum. Dort wurden sie schon erwartet. Als sie eintraten, staunten sie nicht schlecht, als sie sahen was geschehen war. Zwischen den Wänden war eine `Happy Birthday´ Girlande gespannt und Grimmjow, Renji und Narnia standen vor einem Tisch auf dem ein Kuchen stand. Ulquiorra traten Tränen in die Augen, als er das alles registrierte. Der Blauhaarige trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn leicht. „Happy Birthday Süßer.“ Er drückte ihm ein kleines, schmales Päckchen in die Hand und entfernte sich wieder von ihm. Renji und Narnia folgten seinem Beispiel und als letztes drückte Byakuya ihm sein Geschenk in die Hand. „Das…was wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen.“ Narnia winkte ab. „Du bist in meiner Pension und hast Geburtstag, da ist das selbstverständlich.“ Danach packte Ulquiorra seine Geschenkte aus. Von Byakuya bekam er eine Digitalkamera, mit der er gleich Bilder machte und von Renji eine Kette mit einem Fledermausanhänger, seinem Lieblingstier. Doch das beste Geschenk bekam er wohl von Grimmjow. Eine Tafel Schokolade, ein kleines Fotoalbum, in dem schon das erste Bild klebte, ein Bild von Grimmjow, Narnia und Renji vor der Strandpension. Erneut umarmte er die 4 glücklich. Später, am Nachmittag, gingen sie zusammen in die Stadt, wo Narnia sie alle zum Essen einlud. Es wurde ein lustiger Abend und während Renji, Byakuya und Narnia wieder zurück zur Pension gingen, führte Grimmjow Ulquiorra zum Strand. Nach einer Weile harkte Ulquiorra sich bei ihm unter und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie legten sich in den warmen Sand und schauten in den klaren Himmel. Ulquiorra blickte auf die Seite, direkt in Grimmjows Gesicht, dieser lächelte leicht. „Der Himmel sieht wunderschön aus.“ Grimmjow nickte leicht, blickte stumm weiter in die grünen, strahlenden Augen. „Danke, dass ihr das heute organisiert habt.“ Der Blauhaarige winkte ab. „Kein Ding. Hauptsache dir hat es gefallen. Außerdem ist der Himmel nicht mal halb so schön wie deine Augen.“ Die Wangen des Kleineren färbten sich sofort Krebsrot. Grimmjow wandte grinsend den Blick wieder in Richtung Himmel. Unauffällig rutschte Ulquiorra näher zu ihm, bis sich ihre Arme leicht berührten. Dem Blauhaarigen fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken, während sich auf Ulquiorras Körper eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete. Grimmjow drehte sich auf die Seite und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare, so bemerkte er auch schnell Ulquiorras Zittern. „Ist dir kalt?“ Der Kleinere schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Grimmjow setzte sich auf und zog Ulquiorra in seinen Arm. „Du bist ein kleiner Sturkopf, was?“ Langsam nickte Ulquiorra und lehnte sich etwas zurück, an die warme Brust des Größeren. Er genoss das Gefühl in seinem Bauch, ebenso wie die warmen Hände die sich auf seinen Bauch legten. „Besser so?“ Er nickte leicht. Grimmjow hob eine Hand und fuhr ihm sanft durch die Haare. Als Ulquiorra immer öfter gähnte meinte er schließlich: „Lass uns zurück gehen, es wird langsam wirklich spät und du solltest ins Bett.“ Ulquiorra wollte widersprechen, doch alles was seinen Mund verließ war ein weiteres Gähnen. Kurzerhand hob Grimmjow ihn einfach auf seine Arme, was Ulquiorra überrascht quietschen ließ. „Lass mich runter, ich bin doch viel zu schwer!“ Doch der Blauhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und trug ihn zur Pension, erst vor der Zimmertür, ließ er ihn runter. Ulquiorra legte die Hand auf die Türklinke, als er sich noch mal umdrehte. „Grimmjow? Danke für den tollen Abend.“ Der Ältere lächelte leicht und nickte etwas mit dem Kopf. Dann beugte sich Ulquiorra, einem Instinkt folgend, vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Überrascht weiteten sich Grimmjows Augen, ehe er den leichten Druck etwas erwiderte. Mit einem leichten lächeln verschwand Ulquiorra nach einem geflüsterten ´Gute Nacht´ in dem Zimmer. Byakuya lag bereits im Bett, war jedoch noch wach. Ulquiorra legte sich zu ihm und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Du strahlst wie ein Atomkraftwerk, Ulqui-chan. Was war los? Wieso kommst du so spät?“ „Na ja. Nach dem Essen sind wir noch an den Strand und haben uns in den Sand gelegt. Da hat sich die Stimmung irgendwie verändert. Ich hab gefroren und er hat mich in den Arm genommen, dann hat er mich sogar bis hierher getragen und vor der Tür hab ich ihn eben geküsst. Was mach ich denn jetzt nur, Kuya?“ „Fakt ist, das mir fast das gleiche passiert ist. Nur das Renji und ich unten auf dem Sofa in der Bar saßen. Ich wünschte ich wüsste es Ulqui- ich wünschte ich wüsste es.“ Ulquiorra seufzte und ging wieder in sein Bett. „Kuya? Ich will nicht nach Hause.“ „Ich weiß. Ich auch nicht, aber wir müssen.“ Traurig schloss Ulquiorra seine Augen, eine einsame Träne rann von seiner Wange. Auch Byakuya war nicht glücklich mit der Situation, er wollte bei Renji bleiben, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was da zwischen ihnen war, hoffte er, dass es mehr war als eine einmalige Sache.  
Mitten in der Nacht öffnete sich mit einem leisen knarren die Zimmertür zu Grimmjows und Renjis Zimmer und ein Schwarzhaariger Schatten trat ein. Er schaute sich kurz in dem Zimmer um, ehe er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Schnell durchquerte er das Zimmer und krabbelte zu dem Rothaarigen ins Bett. Dieser öffnete müde seine Augen und riss sie schließlich überrascht auf. „Byakuya? Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte er leise und der Schwarzhaarige antwortete flüsternd: „Ich bin aufgewacht und konnte dann nicht mehr einschlafen. Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung, dass ich einfach reingekommen bin?“ Der Rothaarige schlang seine Arme um die zierliche Gestalt und drückte ihn leicht an sich. „Aber sicher, ist das in Ordnung. Ich freu mich, dass du hergekommen bist. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du nach dem Kuss überhaupt noch mit mir reden würdest.“ Byakuya lachte leise und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. Dann hauchte er ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen und schloss die Augen. Kurz darauf schlief er wieder tief und fest und auch Renji schlief schließlich wieder ein. Eine halbe Stunde später öffnete sich die Tür erneut, ein Schatten huschte herein und schlich sich zu Grimmjows Bett. Er krabbelte vorsichtig unter die Decke, um den anderen nicht zu wecken. „Na konntest du nicht schlafen Ulquiorra?“ Ulquiorra zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er die Stimme des Älteren hörte und schüttelte den Kopf. Schon schlangen sich 2 warme, starke Arme um seine Hüften. „Entspann dich Kleiner. Byakuya ist auch hier. Er strich sanft über seinen Bauch und fuhr mit seinen Lippen hauchzart über seinen Nacken. Ulquiorra platzierte seine Hände auf denen des Älteren und fragte leise: „Grimmjow? Eines muss ich wissen. Bin ich für dich nur was für zwischen durch?“ Sofort wurde er näher an den warmen Körper gedrückt. „Ich bin kein Fan von One Night Stand oder so was. Für mich bist du etwas ganz besonderes. Wirklich- Te quiero Kleiner. Noch nie hab ich mich bei jemandem so wohl und geborgen gefühlt wie bei dir.“ Ulquiorra traten Tränen in die Augen, als er sich umdrehte und in die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers schaute- dort stand nichts anderes als das, was der andere gerade gesagt hatte. Sanft drückte Grimmjow seine Lippen auf die des Geburtstagskinds. „Sagst du das zu jedem Gast, der dir gefällt?“ Beinahe entsetzt schaute der Blauhaarige ihn an. „Nein, tut er nicht. Glaub mir, so wie er sich die ganze Zeit verhalten hat, so hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt“, kam die Antwort aus dem anderen Bett. Ulquiorra lief knallrot an, doch dann war nichts mehr zu hören. „Das was Renji gesagt hat, stimmt. Normalerweise verhalte ich mich ganz anders, ich bin eigentlich nicht der Schwiegersohn den sich Eltern gerne wünschen, aber mir war es irgendwie von Anfang an wichtig, dir zu gefallen.“ „Das hast du geschafft, Grimmjow.“ Er lächelte, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn erneut, diesmal wesentlich länger als die vorherigen Male. Grimmjow zog ihn näher zu sich, strich sanft über seinen Rücken und intensivierte den Kuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, gähnte Ulquiorra leise. „Lass uns schlafen.“ Der Grünäugige nickte leicht. „Schlaf gut, Kleiner.“ „Du auch, Grimmjow.“ Müde nickte der Blauhaarige und schloss die Augen. Wenig später schliefen die Beiden. Die nächsten beiden Tage verbrachten die beiden Paare zumeist untereinander, und brachten die beiden schließlich auch zum Bahnhof, bzw. zum Zug. Im Auto herrschte Trauerstimmung, die auch am Zug nicht verschwand. Sowohl Ulquiorra als auch Byakuya klammerten sich an die beiden Brüder, beiden liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Als Byakuya ihn schließlich notgedrungen in den Zug zog, werte er sich mit Händen und Füßen. Grimmjow und Renji winkten, bis sie den Zug nicht mehr sehen konnten, dann fuhren sie nach Hause. Obwohl sie jeden Tag telefonierten, ging es Ulquiorra immer schlechter. Als es eine knappe Woche später an seiner Haustür klingelte, schlurfte er lustlos hin und öffnete. Kaum hatte er das getan, riss er überrascht die Augen auf. „G…Grimmjow?!“ Der Blauhaarige grinste. „Ich liebe dich. Und ich will das du glücklich bist“, damit schob er Ulquiorra wieder ins Haus und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. 

Fin

♠♠♠ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♠♠♠

Jetzt wollen wir die beiden aber allein lassen :) 

Ich hoffe ihr hattet genauso viel Spaß am Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben.


End file.
